


Ritratto di signora

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Series: We are out for prompt - Drabble Events [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Italiano | Italian, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: La verità è che Steve non ci è abituato: non ha mai avuto tempo per il lutto.





	

 

Il rumore della pioggia e il tremolio statico della radio. Il profumo intenso del caffè mescolato alla puzza di muffa emanata dai muri. Il bianco del foglio e il nero della grafite.

La disegna a memoria, senza bisogno di guardare il ritratto che ha davanti. La fronte alta, le sopracciglia inarcate, gli occhi intensi. Dita che in quasi un secolo non l'hanno mai sfiorata, se non per una manciata di attimi alla volta, ora la ricreano senza sforzo, come se quelle poche carezze rubate al tempo gliel'avessero impressa nei palmi delle mani.

Gli zigomi, poi il mento, la linea dolce della mascella. Il viso risulta un po' inclinato verso l'alto e Steve coglie un senso di sfida appena accennato. Con una fossetta aggiunta in uno svolazzo leggero le ridà quell'espressione sfrontata di cui si è innamorato.

Indugia sulle sue labbra, accarezzandone più volte i contorni con la punta della matita; gli occhi sul foglio, la mente persa in un ricordo. Sapore fantasma di polvere e rossetto, l'eco lontana dei motori di un aereo.

La verità è che Steve non ci è abituato: non ha mai avuto tempo per il lutto. Tutte le persone che ha amato le ha perse nell'infuriare di una battaglia, agli inizi o nel mezzo di una guerra, quando l'imperativo era andare avanti, sempre avanti, senza fermarsi mai nemmeno per un momento. Amici e compagni persi nel fumo dei cannoni, nel vuoto di montagne sconosciute, nel ghiaccio e nel tempo, e mai il tempo di seppellirli, di piangerli, di dir loro addio.

Ma ora la guerra è finita, e lui è finalmente fermo, senza più nulla da combattere, nessuno da salvare. Bucky è lontano, vivo, ma non al suo fianco. Peggy è morta. Capitan America e gli Avengers anche. Cosa rimane?

Riprende a disegnare senza accorgersene, aggiungendo sfumature e ridefinendo i boccoli morbidi, leggermente scompigliati dal vento. Con le dita sfuma i contorni delle guance e addolcisce l'ombreggiatura degli occhi, infine confronta i dettagli dell'uniforme con quelli della foto, stupito di non ricordarli altrettanto bene.

Osserva il ritratto finito senza sapere che farne, combattuto tra la voglia di accartocciarlo nel pugno e quella di bruciarlo. Non sa quanto tempo ci abbia messo a finirlo, ma non piove più, e il caffè è diventato freddo. Mette da parte il foglio, chiude gli occhi, si abbandona contro lo schienale della sedia e respira piano.

Passa un minuto, un'ora, forse una notte, poi Steve riapre l'album, prende un altro foglio e ricomincia a disegnare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per WAOFP, prompt: Steve/Peggy, lutto  
> \- Non riuscirete mai a convincermi del fatto che Steve non passi metà del suo (poco) tempo libero a fare ritratti delle persone che ama e che ha perso. Da qualche parte ci sono montagne di album pieni di ritratti di Peggy, di Bucky, degli Howling Commandos e ultimamente anche di Tony, IO LO SO.


End file.
